


Egg Hunt

by hypothetical_otters



Category: Wooden Overcoats
Genre: Fandot Creativity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypothetical_otters/pseuds/hypothetical_otters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Nothing belongs to me. this is a beginning, nothing more. I may come back and continue this later, but who knows.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Egg Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing belongs to me. this is a beginning, nothing more. I may come back and continue this later, but who knows.

Rudyard Funn was Piffling Vale’s only undertaker, until Eric Chapman arrived. 

Rudyard is decidedly anti Easter. Like he’s decidedly anti most things. It’s better than Christmas in any case, where Georgie went round and tried to put mistletoe over the door and anywhere Eric might conceivably stand near Rudyard. Georgie was firmly of the opinion he was more misanthropic than usual. This isn’t about Christmas, if you want to hear about Eric Chapman’s’ first Christmas on Piffling Vale then please read my upcoming book Memoirs of a funeral house mouse. This is a story about the Easter egg hunt that Mayor Desmond arranged. Or tried to arrange one anyway. 

The Easter egg hunt was part of the mayor’s plan to rally community spirit and also part of his growing desire to turn Piffling Vale from a village to a town. I had no idea how an Easter egg hunt would turn a village into a town, but given that i am just a mouse my opinion apparently counts for nothing.


End file.
